


最后一夜

by nansenmunin



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nansenmunin/pseuds/nansenmunin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在街垒的黎明到来之前，他们看见了死亡的阴影。</p>
            </blockquote>





	最后一夜

    ————————————————————————

      当若李坐在圣德尼街的街垒之上，听见巴黎城中军队集结的号声回荡之时，他突然意识到，他恐惧许久的死亡将要降临。

　　若李没有亲眼见过真正的死亡，只见过其遗迹——他在巴黎的医学院读书的时候曾亲眼见识过尸体解剖。平日有说有笑的学生们安静地围成一圈站在如同天井般阴暗的阶梯教室中，光线集中在教授和大体之上。他在做笔记的间隙中恍然看到命运的阴影，那种奇异的沉默和静穆使他惊骇，使每一个学生敬畏。

　　这颗年轻的心因为窥见过生命的终结时刻，也沉默了，敬畏了。

　　“我要死了。”于是若李默默地对自己说。

　　他死之前想要记住些什么呢？巴黎飘着小雨的天空，柯林斯酒楼的牡蛎，一只蜡铸的火炬照亮红旗，立在街垒的前沿，显得突兀而壮美。他的朋友们，他的ABC的朋友们，坐在他身边，有些衣着整洁有些却不，正在漫无边际地聊天，像他们一起度过的很多个日日夜夜一样。他们看见了自己的未来，为什么没有恐惧，还是大家像他一样，将那种恐惧埋藏到了内心的最深处，不愿让这种恐慌打扰最后一刻的安宁？

　　“我将要死了。”若李小声地说。

　　热安正在和铸造子弹的弗以伊说话，听见了若李这一句自言自语，他停下了交谈，抬起头，担忧又释然地看着若李：

　　“人总是要死的，我的朋友。您不是比其他人更清楚吗？您看，那些痛苦挣扎的病人，那些垂垂老矣的老人，他们也是将死之人，不过只是时日不同罢了。”热安局促地微笑，炉火在他羞怯的表情上投上热情的红光，他的嗓音却慢慢地，似乎比平时更加了激动了：“而在这里，今天，我们也许会安静地走入冥界，但我们的死亡本身将审判这个政府。是的，我们怕死，我们也是人类，像蝼蚁一样有躲避死亡的天性，但是死，这个严肃的大事，你躲避，你接受，你最后总是要问一句：死亡！你存在的意义是什么？你的阴影统治世界，但你能给人类带来什么？”

　　“带来光荣，带来希望。”正在一旁擦拭步枪的公白飞放下手中的活计，“死亡是新生，一个旧社会的死亡正是一个新社会的黎明，只有路易十六的死亡，一个新的共和国才可能诞生；只有君主制度的灭亡，人民才能瞥见自由之光。旧的光荣和战争，一旦他们完成了自己的历史使命，他们就得离开，那就是死亡，那就是我们所敬畏的死亡所承担的使命。”

　　公白飞说完之后，屋内寂静了一会儿，那些赶制子弹的人速度似乎也慢了下来。弗以伊擦干净手之后，转身将新子弹收拾妥当，在朋友之间坐了下来，：

　　“我们，ABC的大家将一起度过冥河，热安肯定会给撑船的人一大把硬币，让我们一起上船，我们可以在船上继续那些缪尚咖啡馆里没有讨论完的话题。”

　　“神话里的船一次只能渡一个人过河。”热安说。

　　“那我们就一起游过去！”古费拉克拍了一下地板，热安向公白飞身边畏缩了一下，还来不及抗议，他又站起来越过小诗人拍拍公白飞的肩：“公白飞，到时候你可得好好搜索下你时塞进脑袋里的知识，你肯定能找到办法的对吧！”

　　大家都快活地小声笑了起来。

　　“可惜不能带姑娘们去。”博须埃说，他摸摸自己那并不存在的头发。“啊那些可爱的姑娘们，就让她们继续快快活活地跳舞吧。”他转过身，透过酒馆的窗户对在外的柯林斯女招待喊道：“姑娘们！明天我们放枪的时候看着点！躲起来，别把自己弄伤了！”

　　守夜的安灼拉依然站着，不为所动。

　　博须埃半揽住紧张的若李，又拾起了马吕斯的恋爱话题，古费拉克和弗以伊就扇叶的制造起了争论，公白飞翻出了自己随身携带的笔记本看了起来，他的面容坚毅，但手却微微颤抖起来，盯着一页看了很久迟迟不翻页。热安握住他厚实的手，用眼神安抚他：

　　“我念诗给你听。”

　　公白飞温柔地笑笑，放下了笔记，把另一只手覆了上去。热安仰头望向窗外将尽的暮色：

　　“你可记得甜美的生活？

　　 我们正是青春里的花朵，

　　 满心只有一种渴望，

　　 相亲相爱又穿的漂亮。

　

　　 当时你我二人

　　 相加也不过四十岁

　 在简陋的房屋中

　　 即使冬天也像春天……”

　　热安慢慢念出，轻浮的嗓音像唱歌一样温柔。先开始只是一个人的独诵，慢慢地，其他人逐渐停止了谈话，开始和他一起小声朗诵起来。公白飞摘下眼镜闭上眼睛，这位哲人清醒着，却像是要在诗句中沉睡一般向后仰，靠在酒楼的破旧的墙壁上，面上带着微笑。

　　“……我在那破楼中，

　　 第一次吻了你发烫的嘴唇。

　　 你脸红散发地离开时，

　　 我脸色苍白，开始相信上帝。

 

　　 记住我们这些无数的幸福

　　 还有这些破烂的绸布

　　 从这无限忧伤的心中，

　　 多少叹息飞向苍穹。”

　　外面，柯林斯酒馆墙壁上的警句CARPE HO RAS（珍惜光阴）在暮色中已然隐没。屋内，公白飞和热安靠在一起，小诗人的头枕在公白飞宽厚的肩膀上，两个人的手依然没有分开。诗句落幕，繁星隐没在天穹之后，夜色开始降临圣德尼街。而所有人都没有再说话。

　　死亡是沉默，死亡是静穆，而爱也一样。

**Author's Note:**

> 好的地方都是雨果的功劳，不好的地方都是我自己的问题。 在AO3上存个档，也不希望有谁看到。这篇文是送给XUAN的，反正中文圈里萌这个CP的只有我们两个人，共勉。


End file.
